La Soldate Tome 2
by SarouneG
Summary: Cela faisait cinq ans que la bataille entre le frère et la sœur Jotün s'était déroulée. Le soldat de l'hiver avait tracé son chemin dans leur histoire, et désormais la Civil War venait de s'achever, laissant des cicatrices indélébiles dans les esprits. Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant...
1. Un arrière goût de souffrance

**Un arrière goût de souffrance**

 **/!\ Warning! Spoil Civil War!**

Assise sur une chaise à bascule dans un grand salon exotique en bois sombre, je tentais difficilement de faire manger Frigg. Ma fille était née seize mois après James, juste après l'incident du Winter Soldier. Une fois encore, Steve n'avait pas été là. Mais je n'avais pas accouchée seule. Loki avait été à mes côtés, jouant à merveille le rôle de la sage-femme.

La douleur avait été si intense que je m'étais transformée en Jotün au beau milieu du travail. Loki avait été adorable. Il avait ramené de la glace, avait refroidit mon corps, m'avait encouragé même quand sous la douleur je l'avait insulté.  
Quand il avait posé ma petite fille sur mon ventre, j'avais pleuré et je l'avais profondément remercié. Il avait sourit et m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Sa joie s'était agrandit quand il avait su quel nom je souhaitais donner à ma fille.

Frigg était on ne peut plus normale. De petites mèches brunes bouclaient sur son crâne fragile, ses beaux yeux bleus observaient le monde avec méfiance et ses sourires étaient rares mais merveilleux.  
Elle avait une apparence humaine mais son caractère tenait plus du Jotün. Le parfait opposé de son grand frère.  
Elle était née le douze Septembre, le jour où le SHIELD est tombé aux mains de Hydra. C'était une drôle de coïncidence, mais c'était ainsi.

Quand Steve est rentré, fatigué de son combat et accablé de chagrin par les retrouvailles avec Barnes, il m'a trouvée dans le salon, assise à côté de Loki, berçant doucement ma petite fille endormie, James jouant innocemment sur le tapis. Il est tombé à genoux, en larmes.

J'avais laissé Frigg avec Loki et avais pris mon mari dans mes bras. Je l'avais laissé sangloter de longues minutes, frottant son dos et embrassant ses cheveux. Je lui avais murmuré: "Tout va bien Steve... Tout va bien maintenant.  
-Je l'ai retrouvé, Nihal... Mais il ne m'a pas reconnu... Et maintenant je suis papa à nouveau...  
-Je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux pour toi, mon amour. Quand il sera à nouveau lui même nous pourrons lui présenter James et Frigg.  
-Oui, tu as raison..."

Je l'avais longuement embrassé, essuyant ses larmes patiemment. Il avait fini par se calmer, m'avait sourit et était allé porter sa fille, remerciant mon frère au passage.

Voir ce grand soldat blond bodybuildé, couvert de sang et de poussière, porter délicatement notre petite crevette brune endormie était un spectacle extrêmement adorable.  
Je m'étais glissée à ses côtés, embrassant tendrement sa joue. Loki en avait profité pour prendre une photo de famille sur le vif. Elle était désormais en deux exemplaires, chacune dans notre portefeuille ou dans la poche intérieure de notre veste.

James avait trois ans et quatre mois maintenant. Il avait plutôt bien vécu l'absence de son père durant les événements de la chute du SHIELD, même si la figure paternelle lui avait manquée. C'était durant cette période que j'avais compris pourquoi Steve avait donné ce nom à notre fils. J'avais été parfaitement d'accord avec lui, c'était un très bel hommage à son ami disparu.

Entre temps nous avons vécu plutôt sereinement. La période Ultron a été dure à encaisser pour tout le monde mais on s'en est bien sortit.

Stark avec plus de séquelles que les autres, mais nous ne nous en étions pas encore rendu compte. Nous n'avions pas remarqués, trop occupés à savourer le calme et la victoire, la faille qui se créait en Tony. Et cette faille est devenue un ravin sans que nous ayons pu y faire quelque chose. Il était rongé de culpabilité et quand l'heure de la Civil War sonna, son camp était déjà choisit.

Je n'y avais que peu participé, les Avengers n'ayant pas souhaité mettre en danger une femme avec ses enfants. Mais la chute du SHIELD avait lâché tous les dossiers sur Internet, y comprit le mien. Stupide Fury.  
Le monde entier était au courant que j'étais le réceptacle du Tesseract et que j'étais Jotün. Les États du traité criaient au danger, m'invectivant de mensonges blessants. Ils arguaient que j'étais un monstre, que je devais être contrôlée ou être mise en cage, comme mes enfants.

Je n'avais évidemment pas supporté cela. J'avais immédiatement confié James et Frigg à Loki qui les a amenés à Asgard, en sécurité. Les Avengers n'ont pas posé de questions sur la survie de Loki, ils étaient trop occupés à préparer la guerre.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils y mettaient autant d'ardeur, mais moi j'avais mes raisons: je devais protéger mes enfants. Mon instinct Jotün reprenait le dessus, me rendant folle de rage à l'idée que de sales chefs d'État puissent poser leurs pattes sur mes enfants pour les mettre en prison, les étudier, ou pire, en faire des armes.

Avant le déclenchement des hostilités j'avais envoyé une lettre à Tony. Je lui disais que je comprenait ses raisons, je lui expliquais les miennes, je lui disais qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser pour ses armes, et j'avais conclu par "Que le meilleur gagne".  
Je ne sais pas s'il l'a reçue. J'espère que oui. Même si cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

J'ai participé au combat de l'aéroport. Je maîtrisais mieux mes pouvoirs, j'ai pu mettre Vision hors d'état de nuire. Mais quand j'ai vu War Machine -pardon, James- tomber en chute libre j'ai compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. J'ai exposé mon dos au camp ennemi qui avait été un jour mes amis et j'avais utilisé ma glace pour ralentir la chute de l'homme de fer, assez pour que Tony le rattrape.

Il m'avait lancé un regard impénétrable, je ne savais quoi en penser. Je n'ai pu lui demander, car Natasha m'avait asséné un coup de couteau entre les omoplates. Je m'étais évanouie de douleur et de fatigue.

Je m'étais réveillée dans une cellule. Je ne pouvais voir à cause d'un bandeau sur mon visage, je ne pouvais bouger à cause d'une camisole de force. Ils me prenaient réellement pour un danger alors que c'étaient eux qui me menaçaient.  
Clint était aussi dans les cellules, avec les autres. Il m'expliqua qu'ils avaient été fait prisonniers mais que Steve et Bucky étaient à la poursuite de l'agent de Hydra. Cela ne me rassura pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Tony vint voir les cellules mais ne m'adressa pas la parole. M'avait-il seulement vue? Il voulait savoir où était Steve. Falcon lui passa l'information quand les micros cessèrent de retranscrire les discutions. Je n'aurais jamais balancé cela, moi.

Steve vint nous libérer avec Bucky. Ils avaient l'air...changés. Plus tristes, comme si la plus mauvaise nouvelle du monde s'était abattue sur eux. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Ils nous emmenèrent chez T'chala, alias Black Panthère, au milieu d'une jungle impénétrable. Le bâtiment moderne était assez peu discret, mais nous étions dans le pays de T'chala, il était roi, nous ne risquons rien.

Steve me raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Je ne fus pas aussi docile que lui et j'étais allée engueuler Bucky. Je me suis arrêtée quand j'ai vu qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors j'ai cessé je crier et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, comme je l'avais déjà fait pour Steve.

Le soldat de l'hiver avait pleuré longtemps, s'épanchant sur mon épaule, vidant son sac qui lui pesait lourd sur le coeur. Les meurtres, les tortures. La souffrance, je l'avais déjà connue, je ne pouvais que comprendre.

Je n'avais rien dis, je l'avais laissé parler. Cela lui a fait du bien, je pense. Ensuite il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Steve l'a mit au lit, et le lendemain ils ont parlé sérieusement.  
Pendant de temps j'étais allée à Asgard pour me détendre sous un autre ciel, respirer un autre air, voir mon frère et récupérer mes enfants.

Thor et Loki m'avaient chaleureusement accueilli. Visiblement Thor avait bien prit la "résurrection" de son frère. Ils avaient eu vent des événements sur Midgard et savaient que je souhaitais penser à autre chose. Thor avait retapé mon armure lui même pendant que Loki m'emmenait visiter Jotünheim. J'avais découvert la terre de mes ancêtres après toutes ces années sur Terre.

A peine arrivés nous avions virés au bleu. Nous nous étions regardés avant d'exploser de rire. Le bleu et rouge nous allaient si bien!  
Nous avons exploré ce monde que nous connaissions si mal, nous avons redécouvert nos origines, nous avons suivis les traces d'autres Jotün avant nous. Ce fut un merveilleux périple.

Nous sommes rentrés à Asgard. J'ai récupéré mes enfants à qui j'avais manqué et j'avais dis au revoir à mes frères.  
J'avais repris le Bifröst avec le sourire aux lèvres. Steve avait posé des questions et je lui avais raconté. Pendant un après-midi entier j'avais suspendu les habitants de la tour à mes lèvres en leur contant mon aventure, James et Frigg babillant dans mes bras.

Je crois que cela avait adouci l'atmosphère tendue de l'après-guerre. Ça, et le fait d'avoir des enfants en bas âge dont nous devions nous occuper.  
Bucky a découvert avec surprise et joie que notre fils portait son nom. Il a évidemment été nommé parrain sur le champ.

Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Tony et des autres. Steve m'a dit qu'il leur avait envoyé un téléphone pour nous joindre au cas où. J'espérais de tout coeur que les États reviendraient sur leur décision, que nous ne serions plus des parias et que nous reverrons les autres en tant qu'amis. Je l'espérais si fort...


	2. Vivre en huit clos

Vivre en huit clos

 _NDA: Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise! Pour l'anecdote j'ai été obligée de dessiner une frise chronologique pour m'y retrouver dans cette histoire XD je n'ai vraiment pas le sens du temps... Bonne lecture!_

Je me réveillais doucement, une pression venant m'enserrer le coeur. Dans cette tour, tout se passait lentement. Nous vivions comme au ralentit, j'avais l'impression de me ramollir. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait la salle de sport que je squattais avec Steve tous les jours, mais nous ne pouvions nous mentir. Si nous bougions le plus possible c'était pour oublier l'inanité qui régnait ici.

T'chala était roi, il pouvait sortir, aller se balader parmi son peuple, voir du paysage. Mais nous, pauvres résidus des Avengers, étions bloqués dans la forteresse. En dehors nous étions recherchés, et si nous étions prit Black Panthère aurait des problèmes, et nous aussi. Je ne pouvais prendre de tels risques avec mes enfants, mais j'avais terriblement besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, comme nous tous.

Les baies vitrées sur la jungle nous faisaient baver d'envie, et nous les évitions comme la peste pour ne pas être tentés.  
Il y avait une rumeur parmi nous disant que Clint était déjà sortit se balader, mais ce n'était qu'un bruit de couloir relayé par des combattants frustrés d'être bloqués ici.

A force de rester coincés ici nous allions finir par devenir fous et faire une Civil War à notre échelle.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par des baisers dans mon cou. Steve, allongé à côté de moi, m'enlaçait amoureusement. Ce n'était pas bien sorcier de deviner ce qu'il voulait, il n'était qu'un homme.  
Mais je devais m'occuper de mes enfants, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'il m'en fasse un nouveau maintenant. Ça aurait été assez gênant...

Je rabattis le drap sur lui et me levais, claquant au passage son fessier musclé: "Debout marmotte! Tu t'occupes de James aujourd'hui.  
-MmmMmm... Viens donc te recoucher un peu... Il n'y a que près de toi que je peux dormir...  
-Ça tombe bien, tu dois te lever, mon coeur."

Il grogna, frotta son visage encore un peu endormit et s'étira, exposant clairement tous ses muscles. Je me retins de baver devant cette vision enchanteresse. C'était mon mari, que diable! Il se leva et cela me rappela qu'il dormait nu.  
Je virais au rouge et entrepris de fouiller mon armoire, cherchant un vêtement imaginaire pour me distraire.

Je l'entendis rire, cet idiot, et m'enlacer. Couleur pivoine, je marmonnais: "Vas t'habiller, exhibitionniste...  
-N'aimes tu pas me voir ainsi?  
-Si, mais tu dois t'occuper de ton fils, mon chéri.  
-J'y vais, accorde moi juste un moment..."  
Comment y résister?

Une heure plus tard il me laissa enfin m'habiller. Je revêtais mon uniforme militaire depuis que nous vivions ici. Il me rappelait mon lien à l'autre moitié des Avengers. C'était vraiment triste que nous ayons été séparés par un simple traité alors que nous avons combattu pire que cela ensemble.

Je laçais mes éternelles rangers et filais dans les couloirs pour retrouver Frigg. Cette petite avait la bougeotte et aimait échapper au contrôle des adultes... Heureusement que Clint adorait être sur ses traces, sinon nous l'aurions déjà perdue.

Je les trouvais tous les deux dans l'immense et immaculée cuisine. Sûrement la seule pièce à ne pas être agrémentée des couleurs chaudes chères à T'chala. Frigg était assise dans sa chaise haute. Même si elle pouvait s'asseoir dans un simple rehausseur nous n'avions aucune envie qu'elle mette les voiles en plein repas.  
Clint la regardait avec un air attendrit. Je savais qu'il pensait à sa propre famille, aussi entrepris-je de le distraire:

"Bonjour, Clint!  
-Ah, bonjour Nihal! Bien dormi?  
-Oui, et toi?  
-J'ai veillé Frigg toute la nuit.  
-Quoi?! Mais tu aurais simplement pu la mettre dans son parc!  
-J'en avais envie. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil."

Je le comprenais. L'inaction finit par rendre insomniaque. Heureusement que Steve et moi...enfin bref. Je pris la pile de crêpes et étalais minutieusement la confiture dessus. Le Wakanda ne possédait pas de Nutella...  
Frigg battit des mains, cherchant à attirer l'attention. Je levais la tête, intriguée. C'était rare, d'habitude elle se faisait discrète pour mieux se faire la malle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fis des papouilles. Cela la fit rire aux éclats et je souris. J'avais la fille la plus mignonne des neufs mondes!  
Wanda entra. Cette fille...je ne la supportais pas. Je n'aimais pas sa manière de cajoler mes enfants alors qu'ils n'étaient pas les siens. Natasha le faisait aussi avant, mais pas de cette manière.  
Peut être étais-ce mon instinct Jotün en action, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me les prendre. Enfin, Steve avait le même comportement envers Vision, alors je me disais que c'était un réflexe de parent.

Frigg s'agrippait à ma veste. Je n'avais pas mon armure dessous, aussi la lumière du Tesseract se répandait comme un halo autour de moi, intriguant ma petite crevette brune.  
Steve entra, tenant James sous son bras -notre fils, pas Bucky-. Je ris: "Tu as réussi à l'attraper?  
-Oui, il était simplement en train de pourchasser un oiseau.  
-C'était pas un oiseau, c'était moi, Steve!"

J'explosais de rire en voyant la tête indignée de Falcon se glisser derrière mon homme. Pauvre Sam, il avait choisit le pire meilleur ami!  
Tous rirent. C'était agréable cette bonne humeur, cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

Après le petit déjeuner je descendis à la salle d'entraînement avec Steve et nos enfants. Nous y retrouvâmes Bucky, frappant dans un sac de sable. Je me souvenais qu'il avait émis le souhait d'être congelé pour ne plus céder au mot de passe qui lui ôtait sa volonté, mais Steve et moi avions fermement refusé. Hors de question, une thérapie était bien plus efficace!  
C'était moi et mon beau soldat blond qui nous chargions de ces thérapies. Il avait tendance à plus se confier à Steve, mais il me disait au certaines choses. Le fait d'avoir pleuré dans les bras y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Nous déposâmes James et Frigg dans leur parc renforcé. Ceux en bois n'avaient pas résisté vingt-quatre heures à la glace de notre fils.  
Nous nous échauffâmes et rejoignîmes Bucky sur le tatami d'entraînement. Sa force, bien que moins faible que celle de Steve, restait impressionnante. Heureusement que le Tesseract augmentait la puissance de mes coups et ma résistance sinon je serais déjà à l'hôpital.

Nous échangeâmes quelques coups légers, histoire de nous tester. J'étais toujours un peu mal à l'aise de balancer des uppercuts à un pauvre gars qui a déjà énormément souffert.  
Ce fut donc lui qui ouvrit les hostilités. Il m'écrasa l'estomac avec son bras de métal. Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais je savais ce qu'il voulait. Il avait fait cela dans le but que je me plie, et qu'il me pète le nez. Je connaissais sa technique, aussi je restais droite malgré mon envie de vomir mes tripes.

Il eut un sourire amusé et esquiva adroitement mon tacle. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le Winter Soldier que je ne vis pas arriver le poing de Steve.  
Je fus propulsée à travers la salle, rencontrais violemment un mur et tombais à terre comme une chiffe molle.

Mon mari se précipita vers moi: "Nihal! Ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal? Je pensais que tu m'avais vu!  
-C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas assez concentrée. Debout, Nihal."  
Je grognais et me relevais péniblement. Pourtant, je ne pouvais rien dire: je savais que Bucky était un entraîneur dur mais excellent. Je m'étais grandement améliorée en me défoulant avec lui.

J'acceptais la main qu'il me rendait et il me remit sur mes pieds. Nous remontâmes sur le tatami et reprirent l'entraînement là où nous l'avions arrêté.  
Aujourd'hui ils étaient deux contre moi. Ils me poussaient dans mes retranchements pour m'obliger à donner le meilleur de moi même. Et comme d'habitude, cela fonctionnait à merveille.  
Je me glissais entre les jambes arquées de Steve, roulais et abattit le tranchant de ma main sur sa nuque. Il tomba, et j'en profitais pour sauter sur son ami, lui faire une prise à la Romanoff et l'immobiliser.

Sam Wilson sonna la fin du combat: "Temps mort les gosses! Ce tatami est à moi et à Wanda maintenant!"  
Je serrais la main de mes coéquipiers et nous leur laissâmes les tapis. Falcon m'attrapa l'épaule et me glissa quelques mots indicibles pour les autres:  
"T'chala revient demain. Si tu veux te faire la malle, c'est le moment. Mais fais moi un signe, j'ai bien envie de me tirer aussi."

Il me laissa figée. Venait-il réellement de me demander de m'évader? Je me retournais, bouche bée et en silence, vers Sam qui se battait l'air de rien contre la sorcière rouge. Incroyable. Quel jeu d'acteur!

Je me détourna et suivis Steve qui avait déjà Frigg dans les bras et tentait de la faire lâcher son uniforme. Je ris et l'aidais à se sauver des doigts puissants que notre brunette.  
James s'était déjà extirpé du parc sans trop d'effort avec sa magie de glace et, Odin soit loué, ne s'était pas fait mal.  
Sa glace était différente de la mienne, et peut être cela s'expliquait-il par son bas âge. Elle semblait...vivante, et l'on aurait dit qu'elle le protégeait dans ses périples de tous les dangers.

Sa soeur n'avait pas cette chance et malheureusement elle semblait vouloir prendre exemple sur James. Nous avions sérieusement envisagé de disposer des oreillers sur tous les sols afin d'éviter les mauvaises chutes. Mais cela était irréalisable...je m'étais débrouillée pour disposer avec l'aide de mon frère des sors de protection autour d'elle.

Je pris ma fille dans le creux de mon bras et remontais les escaliers au pas de course pendant que Steve prenait l'ascenseur. On s'amuse comme on peut dans cette tour, puisque nous avions épuisé les jeux de société et les cartes à jouer étaient cornées à force de les avoir utilisées.  
Je ne parvenais pas encore à battre la machine, par conséquent Steve arriva avant moi au salon.

J'y entrais, la tête ailleurs. La baie vitrée donnant sur la jungle me faisait de l'œil. Je le savais, c'était très risqué d'emmener des enfants en bas âge dans cette aventure. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver d'évasion.  
Je scrutais longtemps la forêt impénétrable. Elle me faisait tellement envie...

Une certitude traversa mon esprit. J'étais Jotün, fille de Laufey, soeur de Loki. Quelque part dans cet univers j'étais une princesse, et je n'avais qu'à demander pour être reine. J'étais le réceptacle du Tesseract, une pierre d'infinité. Une puissance monstrueuse reposait en moi.  
On n'enferme pas les puissances monstrueuses. On les libère.  
Un vent de rébellion souffla en moi, mes jambes me picotèrent. Je voulais sortir et courir, comme à Central Parc il n'y avait pas si longtemps.  
Une énergie nouvelle se déversa en moi.  
Je n'étais pas sortie d'une prison pour être enfermée dans une autre, aussi belle et sécuritaire soit-elle.

Je retins mes pulsions et remonta à ma chambre. J'accrochais Frigg dans un sac central conçu pour les bébés et saisis celui de James. Je balançais dans un sac à dos les affaires vitales, puis descendit aux cuisines.  
Je fourrais de la nourriture dans une pochette congélo et enfilais mon sac.  
J'évitais adroitement les Avengers déambulant dans les couloirs, saisis au passage mon fils qui s'était déjà évadé et l'accrochais sur mon ventre, aux côtés de sa soeur.

Je descendis par les escaliers de secours et arrivais dans le garage de T'chala. Quelle idée de garder des véhicules ici alors que nous voulions tous nous faire la malle.  
Par les conduits d'aération je poussais un long sifflement strident. Je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu de message aussi évident pour notre Falcon.

Je n'avais pas prévenu Steve. Il m'aurait raisonnée, arguant que la sécurité de tous passait avant tout. Tant pis pour toi, mon amour. La liberté et le grand air m'appellent irrésistiblement.  
J'ouvris la porte du garage et me mis à courir dans l'épaisse jungle, avec mes deux enfants.


End file.
